Meeting Troy Bolton
by latenightsandcitylights
Summary: Olivia Bolton and her mother, Gabriella Montez, have moved back to Albuquerque. Olivia is curious about her dad, but her mom wont tell her much about him. Will she ever find him. Summary kinda sucks but the story is gonna be good.
1. First Day of School

My name is Olivia Bolton. I live with my mom, Gabriella Montez. We just moved to a town named Albuquerque, New Mexico. My mom says that East High is a good school. I don't even care though. It's just another school, she said this was going to be our home until I graduate. I'm done believing her, that's what she said about the last town.

My mom is a single parent. Apparently my dad doesn't even know he has a kid. Gabriella, that's what I call her, had me when she was eighteen. I guess they lost contact during college. Lately she's been telling me about my dad. She says I'm athletic like him, I have his eyes, but other than that I look exactly like my mom. Gabriella still won't tell me his name. She says it hurts too much. One day I asked her why I have his name. Her response: I'm the only thing she has left of him. I think it's sweet of her to do that, kinda.

School starts tomorrow and I can't wait, yeah right.

"Gabriella, how did you meet him?" I asked her on the way to school.

"Who?" she asked, even though she knew who I was talking about.

"Uhh, dad'" that was the first time I had ever called him that. Usually I referred to him as Bolton.

"I've told you this, at a karaoke party and then I found out that he went to the high school I transferred to," she sighed.

"What high school was that?"

"Why are you all of a sudden so curious about him?"

"Please?" I gave her my best puppy dog face.

"This one," she said as we pulled into my new school.

"Really? That's so cool. What if he still lives in town? Wouldn't it be nice if I finally met him?" I asked, hopeful.

"Olivia," she warned me. I could tell she was getting mad at me.

"Sorry," I said, giving her that face again.

"It's fine kiddo," she laughed, "you look just like him when you do that."

"Really?" I practically shouting.

"Yes, now hurry. You don't want to be late."

"Bye!" I yelled as I walked toward the school.

I got my schedule and saw that my homeroom was Bolton, the gym teacher, in 109. I was the first one to get there. I saw the teacher sitting at his desk. He looked the same age as my mom and looked nervous. I opened the door, "Umm, are you Mr. Bolton?"

"Yes what's your name?"

"I'm Olivia Bolton," I said nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Olivia," he was looking at me like he knew me.

"I'm new in town, my mom and I just moved here," I announced.

"Really? How do you like it here?"

"It's alright, Gabs says it's going to be okay here?"

His eyes went wide, as if he just remembered where he saw me. "Who?"

I opened my mouth and suddenly other students started to come inside. "Hey Mr. B!" one student yelled.

Luckily I had gym first period. I love Gym, I'm really good at sports. I walked into the gym and all the boys were shooting around. The girls stood in the corner looking at them in disgust. I grabbed a basketball and shot it. Swish, nothing but net. I smiled, it was good to play sports again.

"Nice shot," I turned to see Mr. Bolton standing behind me.

"Thanks," I blushed, "My mom says that I'm athletic like my dad, but I get my brains from her." We both laughed, " but I don't know if it's true, never met him."

"Who's your mom?" he asked

"Troy!" a man with curly hair called, "it's time to start class."

"Let's go," I said.


	2. You're My Dad?

** Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical. I just own the character Olivia. **

**Review please! 3**

I was on the soccer team at school. Practice went really good today. I thought about the upcoming game and decided that my Gabs had forgotten about me, again. She did that when she was busy at work. I sighed and took out my phone. I dialed her number, "This is Gabriella Montez. Please leave a message and I will get back to you. Bye."

I groaned in frustration and hung up the phone, "Something wrong?" Mr. Bolton said. For some reason this guy was always around.

"Oh hey. It's nothing, my mom she forgot me," I sighed, "I'm just gonna walk home. No big deal."

"Why don't I walk with you?" he sounded like he actually cared, "It's almost dark anyway, not safe."

I giggled at him, "This seems like a pretty safe place but, okie dokie."

We started to walk down the street when he started a coversation, "so it's just you and your mom here?"

"Yup. My dad doesn't really know me," I looked down.

"I'm sorry about that. He's really missing out," he smiled at me.

"Yeah that's what she says. I really want to know him. I don't even know his name," I blushed, "Sorry, I know you don't care about my life story."

He chuckled, "No, I do care. You remind me of someone, I just don't think it's true."

"I look exactly like Gabriella, well except for my eyes, they're-"

"Gabriella?" he looked completely shocked.

"Yeah she's my mom," i said with a concerned expression on my face, "She used to live here, maybe you know her."

"Gabriella Montez?" he asked me with hope in his voice.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"And your blue eyes are your dad's?"

"That's what she told me. Wait why..." my voice trailed off at the end. It hit me like a ton of bricks. His last name was Bolton, he had my eyes, and I was pretty sure he had lived in Albuquerque his whole life. The man standing in front of me was my father.

"Holy Crap!" I practically yelled at him, "You're...It's..."

"Maybe we should talk to Gabriella." I just nodded in response.

**Okay so this is when she finds out. I need your opinion should they tell Gabriella right away? or should it be their little secret? Hope you like it! **


	3. Our Little Secret

**Disclaimer: I don't own hsm, just the character Olivia. **

"Wait," I grabbed his arm. This just didn't make sense, Gabriella had described my dad as a complete jerk. Mr. Bolton is really nice, "How can you be totally sure? What if you're not him? I'm sorry Mr. Bolton, but I don't think I can put Gabriella through that."

His blue eyes were full of shock and hurt. He was almost squirrel like, the way he was looking around. "I'm pretty sure that you're my, daughter," he choked on the last word.

"Like I said Mr. Bolton, I'm just thinking about Gabriella, she wouldn't like this," I was shaking and my eyes were full of tears, "Bye, see you tomorrow."

I started to walk away. I heard him calling my name so I started to run. Even if I had been dying to know my dad, when it actually happened I don't want to. I guess I'm like my dad in that way too. Sadly, I got his flight or fight reaction. Two hands grabbed me by the shoulders, "Please just stop," he pleaded his eyes reminded me of the ocean.

"Why?" I was getting angry now, "so you can tell me how much you wanted to meet me all these years, or is it that you just want to see my mom again and hurt her more?"

People in passing cars were staring at us as they drove by, they could probably hear me screaming. One car pulled over. I recognized the big black SUV that was two feet away. The tinted window started to roll down, "Hey Taylor," I said to the driver.

Taylor Mckessie is Gabriella's best friend, she's always been there for us. At one point we were living with her. She adjusted her sun glasses so they were on top of her head, "Hey Liv, are you okay. I came to the school to pick you up. Do you want a ride home?"

"No thanks, I'm just gonna walk home," as I said this she seemed to notice the man standing next to me. A disapproving look came over her face.

"Hey Taylor, it's nice to see you," Mr. Bolton said awkwardly.

"Troy," she glared at him and her words were cold, then she turned to me, "I don't think your mom would like this."

I walked over to the car and looked Taylor directly in the eyes, "Please Taylor, I know you know who this is. I just want to get to know him a little. Just this once?"

With that I put on my best puppy dog face. Taylor sighed, "Fine," then she looked over me and spoke, "Take care of her Troy."

"Thanks Taylor," I smiled at her.

"You owe me kid!" she said as she drove off.

"So, Mr. Bolton," I started.

"Liv, please call me Troy," he smiled at me.

"Okay, Troy, Taylor was right. Gabriella isn't going to like this."

"Look Liv," he put his hand on my shoulder, "I want to get to know my own kid."

"I know what you mean," I giggled, "I want to know my dad, I mean."

He took out a piece of paper and wrote his phone number down, "Take this, if you want to call me, or text me. Gabriella doesn't have to know right away. It could be our little secret."

"Thanks, I'll think about it," he winked at me and I headed toward my house. I felt him still watching me, I stopped and turned around, "Bye Troy, see you at school tomorrow."

"Bye Liv," he waved and walked off in the opposite direction.

I got home, it was oddly quiet. The silence made me a little mad. It meant that Gabriella wasn't home. The annoying light on our phone was blinking. I knew it would be a voicemail from her saying that she would be working late again. I played it anyway. "Hey kiddo, I have a meeting so I'll be late. Sorry. See you later."

I ignored the rest of it, I didn't want to hear it again. I saw my computer and got an idea. I opened up Google. My fingers rapidly typed 'Troy Bolton' into the search bar. I scrolled through many web sites. They basically described him as a basketball player, I guess he was pretty good.

The next website was from an old ski lodge. There was a video, now this seemed interesting. I hovered over the mouse, I knew this could be really good or really bad. I had absolutely no clue what this could be. I watched it and let me tell you that it was definitely worth it. It was Gabriella and him singing on stage. This must have been the karaoke party she was talking about. I knew it wasn't right, but I have to get to know Troy. I grabbed my iPhone and sent a text message:

**TO: Troy**

**FROM: Olivia**

**Our little secret...**


	4. Ignorance Is Bliss

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything hsm, just Olivia**

**Alrighty so I decided to add another chapter today, hope you like it!**

**Happy New Year!**

It was Saturday. Today was the day I was going to spend the afternoon with Troy. I was really nervous, I kept thinking about what would happen if Gabriella found out. I have to say she would probably kill me. No, she would definitely kill me. So I decided to not to tell her. At least not today, I want to see if he's worth knowing first. Then if he is, I'll tell her, maybe.

I walked into her office, "Hey."

She was totally focused on her work but she smiled when she saw me. Gabriella was a really great person, it was killing me to lie to her. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I took a deep breath, "Can I borrow some money?"

She opened her wallet, "Of course, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing just hanging around town with someone from school," it wasn't a total lie.

"Oh that's nice. Are you going with friends?" she asked, interested.

"I guess you could say that," I told her, hoping she wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"Is it a boy?" she tried to act more as a friend than a mother.

"Yeah, it is," I looked at the clock, "I'll give you more details later, but they're waiting for me."

"Alright kiddo, have fun," she gave me a hug. If only she knew where I was really going, she would hate me. They say ignorance is bliss, but is this really worth all the guilt? There is only one way to find out.

We decided to get ice cream. It was our favorite dessert. I walked alone to Sal's Ice Cream Shack. It was the only good place I knew about in Albuquerque. It was really warm today, but I felt so cold. Was lying to Gabriella really worth meeting him, not to mention the guilt? I came to a sudden stop. In this moment of self doubt I was thinking about sprinting home. I would just tell her I didn't feel good and spend the rest of my life just wondering what could have happened like I used to. I started to turn around when I walked into someone. I glanced up and just as I had feared, Troy was standing in front of me. "Hey kiddo? You ready?" his face gave hints that he was really excited. This guy really wanted to know me. Maybe this couldn't be that bad. the little voice that made me doubt myself was silenced by a voice screaming 'Just do it.'

"Yeah! Let's go," I hadn't really smiled since Gabriella and I used to hang out. Everything was changing and sometimes you have to go with it.

"Let's play Twenty Questions," I suggested.

"Sure," he agreed cautiously.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," he stated but, he didn't sound sure, "yours?"

"I love the color green,"

"What's your favorite thing to do?" he asked looking at my red converse.

"I like to play soccer and sometimes I sing, that's about it," I looked up at him, "What's the best thing that's happened to you?"

"TROY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I knew that voice. Hearing it made my stomach drop and I could feel my heart in my throat. Secrets have their ways of coming out. Especially if you are stupid enough to leave your phone at home like me.


	5. Getting Caught

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but Olivia**

I had no clue what to say, my eyes filled with tears. Gabriella looked like she was about to kill someone. _Great, _I thought, _my life is definitely over._ I looked over at Troy, his expression was a mix between fear and happiness. I mouthed, 'I got this.'

"Hey mom," I was nervous and my hands were shaking. I had already made a mess of things. What was one more lie, right? "This is my gym teacher Mr. Bolton. I ran into him on the way to get ice cream. I got lost sort of and he was showing me the way." I sighed, I was never a great liar.

Gabriella looked puzzled. She was probably deciding whether or not to play along with my lie. "Oh well then, um, here's your phone. Have fun with your friends kiddo. Call me if you need a ride," her voice cracked and her mocha eyes were filled with tears. She turned to Troy, I held my breath. The tension in the air grew the longer they gazed into each others eyes. "Thank you for helping her," that was all that she had the courage to say. I knew she still loved him, I knew it was killing her to see me standing with him, but I couldn't bring myself to walk away. I only hoped that one day she could forgive me for this.

"Uh, no problem, Gabs," I knew that was a nickname my mom had in high school, "Uh, I mean Gabriella." she just put her head down and walked away.

I couldn't take it anymore. This wasn't right, at the end of the day I would be going home to Gabriella, not Troy. She couldn't be mad at me like this, it was slowly killing me. "Wait, Mom!" I called as I ran after her. She stopped and turned to me, her face was stained with tears, "I am so sorry, I just wanted to meet him. Please don't hate me. please," my voice was cracking and i trembled as I waited for her response.

"Liv," she started, pulling me into a hug, "I'm not mad, really, I get it. I if I were you I'd be curious too. It's okay honestly."

"I know it's killing you. Please tell me why. It's not fair that you two don't get along. Why should I have to suffer for it. I feel like I have to choose between you guys. I hate this!" I was suddenly becoming angry, but i don't regret anything I said to her.

She was speechless, "Olivia, I'm sorry, why didn't you say something?"

"I did! But every time I bring him up, you act like you don't remember," tears slid down my cheeks. I couldn't help but notice that Troy was still watching us. He stood there awkwardly with his hands in his pockets, pretending that he couldn't hear us. I sighed, we both knew he heard every word, "Please, can't you just ell me what happened between you two that made you hate each other?"

"Excuse me, "troy interrupted, "Gabriella, I'd like to know that too."

Gabriella wiped her tears away, I could see her trying to be strong. "Why don't we go home and talk this out?" Her smile was hallow, but she was trying and that's a;; that mattered. We had walked a few feet when we realized that Troy wasn't with us. We turned around and saw hime standing there looking depressed. Gabriella smiled and said, "You coming Troy?"

His smile went from ear to ear as he replied, "Coming!"


	6. My Dysfunctional Little Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything hsm, just Olivia, oh and I'm sorry for all the mistakes last time ahahaha (:**

**okay so here it is, I've been really busy with school and sports but I'll try to do two or three by the next week, hopefully. :)**

When we got home everyone remained extremely quiet. The three of us were trying to figure out what to say. I sighed in relief as Gabriella started to talk, "I'm sorry, it's all my fault," she said more to Troy than to me.

"Gabs, what are you talking about?" he looked as confused as I felt.

"Well, when I found out for sure, I told my mom and she went and told your parents," she shuddered at the memory, "he told me that I was ruining your life. He told me to get out and never come back."

He put his hand on her shoulder, "You know that's not true right?" the sounds of her soft cry scared us both.

"It's okay mom, don't blame yourself," I couldn't help but think it was my fault, "if I hadn't come along, you would still be happy."

Tears started to fall down my cheeks as well. Troy looked frazzled. "Look, it's neither of your faults. Liv, you couldn't do anything about being born, and Gabs, what my father told you was lies. I'm so sorry, both of you, if I knew I would've helped."

"Troy, you're dad said he would tell you what happened. What did he really tell you?"

"He told me that you decided to go to college early to get away from East High and Albuquerque. He gave me this letter that at the time I thought was from you. It said how you didn't want me, it was over and that you didn't want to see me ever again. I was shocked but I was too hurt to do anything, I kept wondering what I did wrong," his blue eyes filled with pain looked over at Gabriella and me.

"Troy, I'm so sorry. If I knew what he had said I would've called. Since you didn't come find me or anything I thought you really didn't want us."

"Gabriella," he grabbed her hand, "I'll always want you guys. I promise."

"Sorry for interrupting this moment, but what are you guys going to do about me?" I was really confused about the situation. When I thought about what would happen when I met him, I never realized that my life would be different.

"Well you can go and see him, I mean when he can. When you feel comfortable maybe then we can share custody. We'll talk about it, later Troy."

"Yeah kiddo, I have the extra bedroom. It's all yours when you want it."

"Thanks," I smiled. This family was a little dysfunctional, but it's my family. "I know this might sound a little crazy but I want to meet your family."

"Liv, I don't know if that's a good idea right now," Gabriella warned.

"Yeah, I mean my mom would love you, but," he sighed and looked over at Gabriella, "my dad, he's not the nicest person in the world."

"Please, I can handle myself," I put my hands together and begged, "please?"

They whispered to each other. This had to be the longest moment of my life. My parents sighed in defeat. "How's tomorrow?" Troy asked.

"Perfect!" I smiled.

"I'll call them," he said and I pointed to the phone. As he left the room, I turned to see Gabriella staring at me.

"Look," I sighed not knowing what to say, "I really am sorry. Please don't be mad. Everything is going to work out. Trust me."

She just laughed at me, "Oh I know it will, you Bolton's always make it right in the end," a small smile appeared on her face.


	7. Who's your dad, Michael Jordan?

**Sorry it took so long but here it is!**

As I was getting out of bed I realized that it was Wednesday morning. Today was the day I was meeting Troy's family. I was suddenly nervous. There was a knock at the door. "Liv?"

I opened the door and Gabriella walked in, "Mornin' Gabriella."

"Hey Kiddo, you ready for today?" I could tell she was nervous for me.

"Yeah Mom, I just don't know what to wear," I frowned looking through my closet.

"What about that new outfit we just bought," she suggested.

"That's perfect!" I was getting really excited. I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. I adjusted my white flowy tank top and my green boyfriend sweater. Even my skinny jeans fit right. I prayed that today would go perfectly.

She dropped me off at school and I walked into East High. I wasn't really paying attention because I was texting my friend Emma Danforth. Before I knew it I bumped into someone. My books fell out of my hands and papers flew everywhere. "Oh crap," I sad bending down to pick everything up. "Sorry I didn't see you there." I looked up to see a pair of the most gorgeous green eyes staring at me. I felt so stupid, squatting on the floor and staring at him.

He kneeled and helped me pick up my things, "don't worry about it," he finally ended the staring contest we were having, "it was my fault anyway. We both stood up.

"My name's Logan," he smiled at me.

Luckily I got my brain to function properly again, "Olivia."

"Cool," he looked nervous and put his hands in his pockets.

"We're in the same homeroom, I think," I tried not to sound like a total stalker.

"Oh yeah." I could tell he hadn't even noticed me before.

I felt like a complete idiot just standing there, so I decided to say something, "As fun as this has been," he laughed, I have to admit it was a nice sound, "we better get to homeroom."

"Oh okay," he looked at the ground, "maybe if you want to," his voice trailed off.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "walk with me."

He chuckled, "Only if you tell your friend over there that I asked you. I turned around to see Emma smiling at me.

"Deal," I giggled.

I was suddenly very glad I had avoided the sweatpants I had wanted to wear, this outfit is so much cuter.

The final bell rang and I walked to the gym. I was meeting Troy there. I had to stay at school and watch him coach the basketball team. This was our ''bonding time" before we went to his parents' house.

I opened the gym door and saw only one player in there. I came to a stop when I realized who it was. Logan. I couldn't breath, he made me so nervous. I sighed and continued to walk.

He took a foul shot and missed. He walked over to get the rebound. "Nice shot," when I get nervous I get really sarcastic. I sliently cursed myself for saying anything at all. He looked over at me and smiled.

He offered the ball to me, "Like you could do any better."

"Of course I can do better," I giggled, flirting was never my strong suit.

He blushed, and laughed, "Prove it,"

I walked over and grabbed the ball out of his hands. "Watch and learn." I shot the ball and _swish_, nothing but net.

His mouth hung open, "Alright, lucky shot.''

I just laughed and shot the ball again. It swished, again.

He pretended to be mad, "Beginner's luck."

I rolled my eyes. "Watch this," I closed my eyes and shot the ball. I kept my eyes closed till I hear the ball bounce off the backboard and slap the net on it's way down. When I opened my eyes he was staring at me in amazement, again I rolled my eyes, "Beginner's luck."

"Alright but that shot was pure luck." he defended himself.

"Whatever you say." I laughed, "but I bet I could beat you."

"In basketball? Not a chance."

"Prove it." I challenged him.

"Alright you're on!"

"Are you sure your ego can handle losing to a girl?"

He just laughed, "I won't lose."

"Whatever stops the tears," I narrowed my eyes, "Fist basket wins?"

Logan looked at the door and saw his team start to come in, I noticed Troy was with them, "Yeah," he answered, "Let's make it interesting."

"Alright." I put my hands on my hips.

"If I win, you have to do my homework for a month, and you have to cheer for me at every game. With the cheerleaders."

His team hollered like Neanderthals at his demands, " I just rolled my eyes.

"Fair enough," I thought for a second. "When I win, you have to bow down to me for ten minutes, and sprint laps for the entire practice. Oh and you have to cheer for me, with the cheerleaders."

"But coach wouldn't let me, right?" he looked at Troy.

He just shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't lose."

I handed him the ball, "Ladies first."

The boys started to laugh at him. "Whatever Olivia. I hope you like that cheerleading uniform."

I rolled my eyes, "Hope you like losing."

He started to dribble, but he couldn't get by me. He took his first shot. The gym was scilent. The only sound was my hand slapping the ball down.

The gym erupted with the basketball team shouting things like, "Stuffed!" and "Oh!"

I dribbled down the court, but he was coming after me fast. I crossed him out and went in for a lay up. The ball went in and everyone cheered. Logan looked horrified. I grabbed the rebound.

The team cheered for me and I got high fives from everyone. Troy looked at me and smiled.

I turned to Logan and said "start bowing."

"Alright team lay ups." Troy yelled. Logan started to jog out, "Logan, you heard her. Start bowing."

He pouted and started to bow down to me. I just laughed. "Where'd you learn to play like that?"

"I've never played before."

He looked up at me, "No seriously."

"That's the truth. My dad used to play, I guess I got it from him."

"Who's your dad? Michael Jordan?" he looked completely embarrassed.

I laughed at him, "Nope. Troy Bolton."

"Coach? No way," he looked shocked.

"Yup." I sighed noticing that the ten minutes had gone by. "Start sprinting."

He sighed in frustration, "Next time I won't lose."

"You want to play again?" I was surprised.

"Yeah I can't live with myself knowing you beat me," he joked.

"Whatever." I smiled, "I hope you like that cheerleading uniform."

I sat down in the bleachers, and watched my dad coach and Logan sprint the entire practice. It felt good.


	8. Sexy Can I

**Okay, sorry I haven't updated the story in a while, but I've been busy with midterms and such... hope you guys are still into the story**

Their practice went by extremely slow. How can they do this every day? I decided to close my eyes, only for a few minutes. Next thing I knew I felt a hand nudge my shoulder. My eyes snapped open, and Troy was standing on the bleachers smiling at me. "You ready?" he was nervous.

I grabbed my purple backpack and nodded, "Yeah, are you?"

"Definitely," we walked over to his truck and I hopped in the passengers seat.

He put the key in the ignition and the car roared to life. "You know they're going to ask you about me, right?"

"Yeah I know, but they'll know you're Gabby's."

I frowned, "Why don't I tell you some things to say to them," he nodded, "Well for starters, you might want to introduce me as your daughter. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah of course it is." he looked at me out of the corner of his eye, "so what else should I tell them?"

"Well," I thought for a minute, "I'm on the soccer tam, I don't play basketball, I've moved eight times in the last five years, I live mostly with my mom, I had an accident three years ago, I like vanilla ice cream, and Reese's cups."

"Wait," he parked the car in a driveway, "what do you mean you had an accident? What happened?"

I hated talking about the accident, it made me scared. "It's nothing, it's just that you should know something happened," I said hoping he would drop it, "Come on I think we're here."

I shut the car door and waited for him to come out. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Alright Kiddo, if at any point you want to leave just say so and we'll go. I promise."

I rolled my eyes and rang the doorbell, "it can't be that bad."

Suddenly, a tall red haired woman opened the door, "Troy!" She grabbed Troy and hugged him like she hadn't seen him in years, and knowing how he felt about his family she probably hadn't.

"Hey Mom," she said. The woman seemed to finally notice me.

Her eyes were glued to me. She seemed to be in shock. "Hi Mrs. Bolton. I'm Olivia." I held out my hand and stood there awkwardly, "I'm, um, Troy and Gabriella's daughter.

She gasped, and looked at Troy. He just nodded and looked at his feet. A smile spread across her face and she pulled me into a suffocating hug. "Oh my goodness! It's so nice to meet you sweetie." Wow. That was not the reaction I was expecting at all.

"Um, wow, it's nice to meet you too." I looked at Troy and mouthed '_Help Me_'. He just laughed at me and said, "Mom can we come in?"

Mrs. Bolton finally let me go and I sighed in relief. This caused troy to laugh at me once again. "Oh yes, of course. Olivia, Troy come on in. Will Gabriella be joining us tonight?" She asked hopefully.

Troy frowned and looked at the tile. I rolled my eyes wasn't he supposed to handle these kinds of questions? "No Mrs. Bolton, it's just the two of us today."

"Oh well that's too bad," she looked nervously at Troy again then back to me, "Oh and Olivia please call me Lucille."

"Oh, um, okay Mrs. B- I mean Lucille." We walked to the dining room, and I was strangely comfortable in this house.

"I'm going to get Jack, why don't you two sit down at the table."

"Okay," we both said and sat next to each other at the round table.

"Troy," I said and he looked up at me, "are you sure you're okay with this?"

"Yeah," he smiled, weakly, "I'm just nervous. I've never introduced my kid to my parents before."

We both laughed quietly, "I'll take that as a good thing. You know that you don't have to do this right?"

"I want to," he was all of a sudden serious.

Lucille entered the kitchen followed by a man with a disappointed look on his face. "Olivia, this is Troy's father, Jack."

"Hello, Jack," I held out my hand once again, "I'm Troy and Gabriella's d-"

"I know who you are," he said coldly and sat down.

"Oh, well that's good I guess."

It was eerily quiet as we started to eat. We were having meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and rice. I scooped food on my plate and I thought things could have been going a lot better. On the bright side they couldn't get much worse, or so I thought.

Aside from the forks and knives scraping the plate, the only other sound was our breathing. I thought the silence was better than me saying something stupid. Under the table I texted Gabriella, _wow, this is awkward._ I hit the sent button. What I had forgotten was that yesterday Gabriella and I had been playing with our ring tones. We were picking old songs and buying them on itunes for and set them as the ring tones for our phones. At the time it was hysterical. Before I even had time to silence my phone I received a phone call from Gabriella. Oh crap.

_Sexy can I hit it from the front_

_then I hit it from the back,_

_know you like it like that._

I fumbled with my phone. I was blushing like crazy. Troy started to laugh at the song, which made me even more embarrassed. Then the phone slipped through my hands and landed under the table, still ringing.

_Then we take it to the bed, _

_then we take it to the floor,_

_we chill for a second, _

_then we back at for more._

I dove under the table and grabbed the stupid iPhone, silently cursing my music choice the entire time. Once I was back above the table I answered the call. "Gabriella, please tell me this is important."

Troy was still laughing at me. "Why Liv? Is something wrong?"

I laughed, she had totally forgotten about the ring tone thing. "Oh nothing, it's just that there's not a lot of Ray J fans at the dinner table."

Gabriella laughed so hard that Troy and his parents could hear her. It made Troy and Lucille smile, but Jack continued to eat, "Okay tell everyone I said hello and that I'm very sorry."

"Alright I will and is there something you wanted?"

"Oh yeah. I'm really sorry but-"

I rolled my eyes, "But you have to work late again, I know, I know."

"Sorry Liv."

"I know, look Mom I got to go."

"Oh okay. I love you."

"Love you too," I smiled and hung up the phone. "Gabriella says hello and she's sorry about the interruption."

"Oh that's quite alright dear," Lucille smiled, "so Olivia, why don't you tell us about yourself."

**alright so there's part one of the dinner scene, part 2 is coming soon I promise. as for the accident if you have any ideas for what happened to her pm me!**


End file.
